La fiesta
by Iker18
Summary: "¿Me amas?". No, no te amo le dije con tanta seguridad... pero mi corazón sabia que era una vil mentira. "No te creo". '¡Pues créelo hitsugaya' así que déjame en paz, necesito ver como esta yukio, su semblante cambio pero no me soltó.


_Hoy era el día. "¡De la gran fiesta!", todos irán yo no tenia mucho interés en ir pero,_

_tenia que ir si no me mataban mis amigas, ya que lo celebrábamos por nuestra amistad de tantos años._

_Se va hacer en casa de sakura fujioka ya que estaba sola, sus papas salierón de viaje a Francia y tenia la casa para ella sola._

_Su casa es enorme tiene un gran jardín,__tan bien es de dos pisos es muy bonita, lo bueno es que ella no es nada presumida con esas cosas, realmente es muy buena persona es por eso que es mi amiga._

_nanami kanda a ella le encanta embriagarse , yo no digo que se beber alcohol y eso pero ella si se pasa la wey se pone hasta la madre._

_Momo hinamori ella es muy linda. *a veces por que cuando se enoja uff * Ella es novia de aizen sousuke su relación ahorita no esta muy bien que digamos pero bueno nosotras ya nos acostumbramos a su rara relación._

_Rukia kuchiki, bueno ella es mi cuñada. Me encanta que lo sea ya que somos muy buenas amigas, es mi hermana en ley. *por que si ella se tiene que casar con ichi-nii* & tenemos el propósito de__molestar a mi hermano._

_Yo las quiero mucho. Son un desmadre todas, bueno por algo me juntare con ellas._

_Yo bueno soy karin kurosaki tengo 18 años y estoy enamorada en secreto de toshiro histsugaya. Era mi mejor amigo pero ahora ya no nos hablamos como antes. No les he dicho a mis amigas sobre lo de toshiro, solo sabe toshiro bueno en cierta parte, si es algo confuso es que yo le dije que lo amaba pero después le dije que solo estaba jugando. Después de un tiempo nos fuimos distanciando.*ahora solo somos conocidos*_

_Salí de mi casa como eso delas 3:00 Pm, fui por mi amiga hinamori pase por ella y nos fuimos temprano hacia la casa de sakura para ayudarles con las cosas._

_Cuando llegamos ahí estaban nanami, rukia y sakura. Ayudamos ah limpiar, ya de un rato terminamos de arreglar, Llego la rocola *uff amo la rocola* hoy si que nos divertiremos._

_Nos empezamos a arreglar, yo me vestí con una blusa de cebra y unos tacones negros y pantalón negro, sakura con vestido negro y tacones rojos,hinamori una blusa que le preste roja, pantalón de mezclilla con botines, rukia con blusa aguada azul marino con gris, pantalón de mezclilla y también botines negros, y nanami con una blusa abierta de atrás con estampado de flore negras y fondo beige tan bien pantalón de mezclilla y tacones beige._

_Terminamos de arreglarnos, ya mero era la hora de que todos llegaran. Después de 20 minutos empezó a llegar la gente._

_Le dije a hinamori que fuéramos a cantar y claro que acepto gustosa, ella tan bien ama cantar y así empezamos a cantar todo bien genial._

_Después nos trajeron las bebidas y tomamos puros shots, solo me tome como__5 shot. Salimos afuera para esperar a unos amigos del instituto que no encontraban el lugar, pasaron como 10 minutos y mejor nos metimos por que que hueva estar esperándolos._

_Israel dijo que si lo acompañabamos a ir por mas botellas ya que se estaban acabando y aceptamos gustosas, solo que nanami se quedo para recibir a los invitados._

_Nos subimos al carro hinamori, rukia, sakura y yuky fuimos a comprarlas. Nos bajamos y todos se nos quedaban viendo obvio los hombres,*como odio eso* lo bueno que estaba Israel._

_Compramos las cosas, nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos ala fiesta. Cuando llegamos había mucho más gente._

_Bajamos del carro y lo vi, a toshiro hitsugaya sabia que iba a ir ya que es uno de nuestros amigos pero me sentía rara con el ahí. *mejor lo disimulo* Sonreí a ellos ya que estaba con otros amigos._

_Fui con ellos. Me dijeron: "¡hey, hola baby!" *mas bien gritarón*, les conteste: "hola nenes" y les guiñe el ojo, así nos llevamos por raro que se vea o escuche. Los salude de beso como siempre hacemos y a lo ultimo a toshiro. Les dije que entráramos, me siguieron les dije que se sirvieran lo que quisieran de la barra obviamente me hicieron caso y fueron por bebidas._

_Fui a buscar a nanami, cuando llegue la vi toda estérica que no encontraba unos zapatos ya que los tacones ya le habían cansado mucho, mandaron a rukia y yuki por ellos.*pobres*_

_Mejor me Salí y agarre un caballito y así solo me lo tome, ya ni siquiera sentía que me raspara la garganta después me fui a sentar ya que me estaba cansando estaba tomando tranquila pero en eso volteo y veo a hinamori y toshiro "¡besándose!" de volada aparte la mirada, me tense y sentí frustración en eso llego rukia y le dije: wey hinamori se esta besando con toshiro..._

_Apenas me iba a contestar cuando llega nanami gritándonos que hinamori se estaba besando con toshiro, *toda histérica y apestaba a alcohol* nanami se fue y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba enfrente de hinamori fue por ella la jalo, y hinamori se enojo, se estaban empezando a pelear, me levante y fui a separarlas, me di cuenta que las dos están bien pedas, jale a hinamori me la lleve y la senté._

_Vi a toshiro. Me pare fui con el y le dije: "¡si sabes bien que tiene novio yo no se para que le sigues el pedo!", contesto: *tan inexpresivo como siempre* ella me dijo que no tenia novio, ustedes hacen su escándalo si no nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que la bese'._

_Me enoje y le dije: "¡mira en primer lugar yo no fui y grite que te estabas besando con ella fue nanami a mi me vale madres si se besan o no, es su pedo pero ella nos dijo que no la dejáramos hacer cosas estúpidas!" el solo se me quedo viendo y se fue, yo me regrese hacia donde estaba hinamori._

_yuki estaba con ella, empezó a llorar que si su novio aizen se enteraba la iba a cortar para siempre, diciendo cosas estúpidas que no se le entendían. Yo consolándola diciéndole que se calmara que no se iba a enterar'. *realmente para eso vine para estar de nana?*_

_Pero bueno son mis amigas, me levante de la silla. vi a hinamori que estaba recargada en su silla, se resbalo y se estrello la cabeza contra la silla, me asuste la levante y le sobe la cabeza, unos amigos se acercaron y preguntaron si estaba bien y les dije que mas o menos y se quedaron con migo._

_Lleve a hinamori al baño y empezó a vomitar le sujete el cabello para que no se ensuciara, en eso llego rukia y dijo:"¡yo no se para que toman si luego se ponen bien pendejas, nanami esta hasta la madre!" en eso hinamori termino de vomitar le di agua para que se enjuagara la boca. Salimos vi a hinamori y le dije:'ya deja de llorar que todo va estar bien', me dijo:"ya n-no me dejes tomar (entre sollozos), dije: "¡estas pendeja, aun que no me lo hubieras dicho no te dejaría!"._

_Salimos y nos fuimos a sentar. Ya se le estaba pasando la embriaguez a hinamori,__volteo y veo a nanami empinándose la botella. Le estaban tomando fotos y haya todos asiendo desmadre y yo de pendeja cuidando gente,*por algo no quería venir * pero ni modo no la puedo dejar sola._

_Hinamori:'emm karin le puedes decir a toshiro si puedo hablar con el, es que me quiero disculpar'. Dije:"esta bien no hay problema". *no se si estoy mas pendeja que ella u.u* Fui a buscarlo, lo vi y fui con el. Le dije:te habla hinamori (muy cortante), se me quedo viendo y me dijo:"Karin estas enojada", solo lo mire y conteste: 'no,__no lo estoy'. & me fui. *CLARO QUE ESTOY ENOJADA IDIOTA .ll.*_

_El fue con ella atrás de unos arboles *hermoso lugar* ya que hinamori tenia ganas de vomitar, lo que hice mejor fue ignorarlos me empecé a divertir cantando en la rocola, jugando a ver quien tomaba mas shots lo bueno que no se me estaba subiendo mucho._

_En ratos si volteaba donde ellos estaban, todavía seguían hablando, mejor los ignoro pero aun así no podía ignorarlos completamente en eso llego yukio, a el casi no le he hablado, a veces hablamos pero es raro que suceda. Me invito a bailar, no quería pero tenia que distraer mi mente así que acepte, empezamos a bailar pero ese tipo de musica yo no sabia como se bailaba, le dije: emm yukio yo no se bailar esto *realmente me dio mucha pena decirle* el me miro (sonriendo) y me dijo: yo te enseño no hay ningún problema y así estuvimos un rato._

_Después me cansaron mucho mis tacones, yukio me ayudo a sentarme y me los quite, Me dolían horrible mis pies. Se empezó a escuchar canciones romanticas y me dijo: "vamos a bailar" y yo:'es que me duelen mucho mis pies' y me contesto:" no hay problema súbete a mi botas", dije: 'pero estoy pesada y no que pena' me dijo:" no hay problema, no estas pesada aparte la punta es de fierro", lo pensé pero acepte como quiera, me subí el me agarro por la cintura yo lo abrace ya que el esta mucho mas alto que yo, nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música puso su cara cerca de mi oreja y yo me estaba recargando en su pecho, el olio mi pelo yo cerré los ojos. *realmente estaba bien me sentía tranquila* Terminamos de bailar y nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar._

_Entonces llego nanami y ryunosuke, hablamos de cosas triviales, llego hotaru y dijo sobre vamos a quemar mota y yo:"¡vamos!", yukio se me quedo viendo, me dijo:"tu fumas" y le dije: 'claro', sonrió y dijo: "bueno vamos me dio la mano, la tome y nos fuimos agarrados de las manos, cuando íbamos saliendo vi a toshiro y hinamori afuera, según ellos seguían hablando, los ignore y continuamos._

_llegamos al callejón. El fumo y después me paso el humo, nuestros labios se tocaron él quería seguir pero me quite, otra vez fumo y me lo volvió a pasar pero hay si fue que le seguí el beso, el me mordía el labio superior y yo seguía el ritmo después su lengua entro en mi boca y yo en la suya, inconscientemente agarre su cabeza para profundizar el beso._

_Me estaba quedando sin aire, me hice para atrás un poco para respirar y vi que ya no había nadie de los que habían ido con nosotros, él se hizo para enfrente yo lo jale mas asía mi, para que ya no nos vieran los que estaban mas haya. Me sentó en una barra él se metió entre mis piernas y nos seguimos besando. *solo quería sentirme querida ya basta de siempre estar sola*_

_Lo seguí besando con tanta pasión las manos de él recorrían mi espalda, las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel. El me empezó a besar el cuello, llego a mi oreja, me lamió y mordió el lóbulo realmente me volvía loca cuando hacia eso._

_Sentí que paro, abrí los ojos, ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar, medio vi que yukio estaba en el piso y yo siendo casi arrastrada cuando se me quito lo aturdido me pare e hice que me soltara no sabia quien era hasta que él se voltio, "me sorprendió verlo a él, ni en un millón de años me lo hubiera imaginado"._

_"¡Que crees que estas asiendo!" me grito, nunca había visto esa mirada que me estaba dando un brillo de angustia enojo y dolor?', le grite; "algo que a ti no te tiene que interesar!", me gire y empecé a caminar pero el me agarro de la mano me jalo y me beso con desesperación.*le correspondí* Paro cuando sintió mojada su cara, se sorprendio y abrió mucho sus ojos. Me abrazo muy fuerte'._

_En un susurro le dije:"te odio", él me dijo: "por favor no me digas eso", (su voz se quebró) le dije:"es que por que vienes cuando puedo querer a alguien, cuando él se interesa por mi tu no quieres que sea feliz",*estoy temblando, odio cuando estoy tan vulnerable eso siempre pasa cuando estoy con el*. Se quedo callado._

_*"Pero lo que salió de su boca realmente quería golpearlo ahí"*._

_-"¿Me amas?"._

_Ahora yo estaba callada, se apartó un poco pero sin romper el abrazo nos miramos, mis lagrimas no dejaban de parar.*yo dije que nunca iba a llorar, pero él siempre consigue esas cosas de mi, me hace sentirme como una niña indefensa pero ala vez protegida*._

_-"No, no te amo"._

_Dije con tanta seguridad. *pero mi corazón sabia que era una vil mentira*_

_-No te creo'._

_"¡Pues créelo así que déjame, necesito ver como esta yukio!"._

_Su semblante cambio pero no me soltó, me vio con una mirada fría y me dijo: "¡que necesitas saber de el, estamos hablando de nosotros, 'oh!' ya se quieres irte a revolcar con el verdad!". Me grito enojado, me dio tanto coraje que me haya dicho eso 'lo aventé y le dije:*¡si, si quiero que él sea el primer hombre en mi vida, entregarme a el como con nadie lo a echo y amarlo como nadie!"._

_-"No te dejare" me dijo seriamente._

_-'¡Por favor tu que tienes que decirme ya te dije a ti no te amo!"._

_-"Mas aparte que tienes que venir a hacer un alboroto, ase rato me lo dijiste no? para que hacia tanto alboroto, no sé por que me reclamas si tu te estabas besando con hinamori!' "¿no te gusta? ¿no la amas?" pues vete con ella nadie te detiene solo me haces perder mi tiempo, yo me voy con yukio"._

_'Me agarro y me beso con tanto amor que lo sentí tan sincero no quería corresponderle pero no pude"¡lo amo!". *lo amo demasiado* Nos empezamos a besar,Fue un beso lento con amor, fue un hermoso beso él se separo un poco._

_-"Perdóname", levante la cara y vi algo que no me lo podía creer él estaba llorando'._

_"En verdad perdóname" me decía mientras me quitaba una lagrima, 'solo quiero que me escuches'. Solo me quede callada. "Hice todo eso para ver si tu en realidad me amabas ya que me lo habías dicho hace mucho, pero nos fuimos distanciando y tu hacías como que no te importaba y por eso dudaba"._

_"Pensaba que tú te habías olvidado de mí, que de verdad solo me lo habías dicho en juego y cuando bese a hinamori yo quería que vieras para ver como reaccionabas, pero no hiciste nada, me quede dudando hasta que fuiste y me reclamaste, 'que si sabia que ella tenia novio' realmente ahí me di esperanza por que estabas enojada y por eso te dije eso pero luego dijiste que nanami fue la que hizo todo el alboroto y que a ti no te importaba. Cuando estaba hablando con hinamori te vi bailando con hans, estabas muy abrazada con el, si no fuera por hinamori hubiera ido y le parto su madre pero me calme, nos salimos y seguimos platicando. Después te vi que iban agarrados de la mano, sentí mucho coraje pero vi que iban con los demás así que me quede donde estaba, ya cuando vi que regresaron y tu no venias volteo para haya y veo que se estaban besando"._

_"Ahí me quedo claro que en realidad tu no me amabas, después volví a voltear y ya no estabas en ese mismo lugar se habían ido mas para atrás, pero no paso mucho tiempo. Ya no me pude resistir, no pude y tuve que ir a sacarte de ahí no puedo soportar que alguien mas te tenga no puedo, y menos sin haberlo intentado "¡YO TE AMO KARIN!"_

_~ Llore *cuantas veces no soñé con esas palabras que tu de verdad me amabas pero siempre eran sueños no sé que hacer?. '¡Solo seguiré mi corazón!'*, lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo bese con todo el amor que tenia guardado.*es tan diferente,__ahora me doy cuenta yo quería ser querida, pero los besos de yukio son muy diferentes a los de toshiro*._

_Me separe y le dije: "¡TE AMO DEMASIADO TOSHIRO!" El me sonrió, me sorprendí nunca lo había visto sonreír así, es muy raro que sonriera pero esta sonrisa era tan hermosa que solo hizo enamorarme mas de el, como si eso se pudiera. "Me volvió a besar ahora con mas fuerza, mas sentimiento"._

_El sol ya empezaba a salir y le dije: "ya volvamos deben estar preocupados". Empecé a caminar pero él no se movió me pare' y volteo se me quedo viendo, camino hacia mi, me beso y luego me dijo: "karin kurosaki quieres ser mi novia", me sorprendí que de la nada me digiera y sonreí, lo bese nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, nos separamos y dijo: "lo tomare como un si", en eso que escucho un grito eran mis amigas con cara de quererme matar, pero enseguida lo remplazaron con unas grandes sonrisas'._

_''Realmente esta noche llore mucho pero, tan bien me trajo una gran felicidad fue una gran noche''._


End file.
